One Rainy Day
by shiramiu
Summary: Hujan. Air menggenang. Suram? A short fic, inspirasi dari musim hujan yang melanda Indonesia. Claire's first POV.


Pagi hari ini pun, hujan.

Tanah basah. Air menggenang. Angin bertiup dingin.

Aku? Hanya duduk di kursi rumah, menyeruput cokelat hangat sembari mengganti saluran televisi yang hanya ada empat. Dan setelah mengamati ramalan cuaca esok hari – yang katanya akan cerah , mendengarkan celotehan Naru yang baru saja berhasil memasak _Boiled Egg_, aku membiarkan televisiku berceloteh sendiri di saluran 4 dengan acara "Life on the Farm".

Tak lagi menonton televisi, aku menopang daguku dengan tangan kiriku dan melihat ke luar jendela. Hujannya tak seberapa deras, tapi cukup membuat kakimu basah oleh genangan air dan kotor oleh lumpur. Dan aku sedang tak ingin mencuci baju lagi, mengingat bahwa tumpukan _overall_-ku yang baru dicuci masih menggantung di sudut ruangan karena belum kering dengan baik. Sungguh, aku berharap esok cerah. Cuaca yang suram dan dingin ini membuat perasaanku jadi suram juga.

Kemudian pikiranku melayang. Kalau saja tidak hujan, apa yang akan kulakukan ya, hari ini?

Setelah memberi makan ayam dan sapiku, aku pasti harus menyirami tanamanku. Musim ini, aku menanam banyak tomat, jagung dan nanas. Sudah mendekati akhir musim, memang. Tomat dan jagungku sudah berkali-kali panen. Tinggal menunggu nanas-nanas yang sepertinya akan siap untuk dipanen beberapa hari lagi, dan aku akan harus menyiapkan kebunku untuk menanam tanaman musim gugur. Hmm, ubi, terong, wortel dan labu, mungkin.

Petir tiba-tiba menyambar, mengagetkanku dan membuyarkan lamunanku tentang tomat, jagung dan sekawannya. Hujan yang turun di depan mulai makin deras, ternyata. Aku menegakkan badanku dan melihat keluar jendela, berharap bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi. Namun percuma, hujan deras membuat jarak pandang jadi terbatas. Aku pun menghela nafas, sedikit merasa lega. Untung saja semua pekerjaan mengurus ternak sudah kubereskan. Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja hari ini.

Aku beranjak dari kursi makan, meraih mug yang tak lagi berisi cokelat panas dan melangkah ke dapur untuk mencucinya. Setelah ini, aku harus buat makan siang apa ya..?

…Karena udara dingin, paling enak memang untuk membuat mie rebus ya. Hmm. Atau nasi kare? …uh, atau, _Cream Stew_?

Bingung, kualihkan pandanganku dari dapur menatap ke luar lagi.

Eh? B-bayangan orang?

Detak jantung ku sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Apa itu Won, si pedagang misterius yang ingin menawarkan apel lagi? Atau mungkin, beruang dari Mother's Hill?

Kuputuskan untuk mendekati jendela dan melihat siapa sebenarnya orang (atau bukan?!) itu.

Saat aku melihat sosok itu, akhirnya aku tahu kalau itu bukan Won ataupun beruang. Hanya dari bahu dan tampak samping nya, aku sudah tahu. Segera kubuka pintu untuk memanggilnya.

"Gray!" kataku setengah berteriak, membuat sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendelaku tersentak karena kaget.

"C-Claire?" katanya dengan suara yang terdengar kaget. "Kupikir kau sedang tak ada di rumah…" lanjutnya sambil menarik topinya turun menutupi wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa terkikik, geli melihatnya yang jelas-jelas sedang menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kenapa diam di luar saja? Ayo masuk dan duduk dulu!" ujarku saat meraih tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke rumahku.

Yang lucu, pemuda itu tak memberontak meski berkali-kali ia mengatakan kalau ia sungkan. Sudahlah, Gray, kau hanya membuatku makin gemas dengan berlaku seperti itu! Tentu saja, kata-kata itu tak kuucapkan selain di dalam benakku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa terjebak hujan di depan rumahku?" tanyaku iseng.

"Kakek menyuruhku mencari bahan untuk ditempa… Dan begitu sampai di jalan masuk peternakanmu hujan makin deras dan…" Gray mengerling padaku. "E-ehrm." Hihihi, berusaha melancarkan kata-katanya, ternyata. "Dan aku tak punya pilihan lain selain basah kuyub atau berhenti sejenak disini."

Hmm. Kulihat ke luar jendela lagi. Hujan seperti ini tak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat, sepertinya. Berarti Gray tak akan terpaksa tinggal sejenak saja, ya… Baiklah kalau begitu!

"Aku buatkan cokelat hangat ya?" ujarku sambil beranjak ke dapur. "Ah, dan, kau tak boleh menolak nasi kare hangat yang sebentar lagi akan kubuatkan khusus untukmu!" kataku pada Gray yang kini duduk di depan meja makan. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk, dan, lagi-lagi, berusaha menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

Oh, Gray. Hentikan membuatku tak tahan untuk menerjang dan memelukmu erat-erat seperti itu!

Mengesampingkan hasrat yang terlalu absurd itu, aku melanjutkan memasak.

Tapi aku tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumku.

Sepertinya hujan hari ini tak sesuram yang kubayangkan.

* * *

Author's Note :

Ohisashiburi! Saya Author yang sudah lama tenggelam dan hanya iseng kembali kemari dengan fic pendek inspirasi musim hujan melanda Jakarta ini~

Salam kenal untuk para author baru (sejak 2010) di fandom HMI, mohon bantuannya lagi ya, karena saya sudah lama tak beredar di fandom ini...

Don't be shy to PM me if you have any inquiries :)

and see you again~


End file.
